


【相欧】相性100问

by CatFlitty



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFlitty/pseuds/CatFlitty
Summary: *可能有些个人色彩和ooc成分





	【相欧】相性100问

**Author's Note:**

> *可能有些个人色彩和ooc成分

★★★★  
1 请问您的名字？  
相：相泽消太。  
欧：欧尔麦特！真名是八木俊典。

2 年龄是？  
相：29岁。  
欧：咳咳，这个问题可以跳过吗？  
相：可以的吧。

3 性别是？  
相：男。  
欧：当然是男性了。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
相：我啊，很怕麻烦，不喜欢没意义的事和不合理的事。就这样。  
欧：这个，不知道如何评价自己，大概是个挺执着的人吧。

5 对方的性格？  
相：他自己也说了，很固执。而且做事不爱过脑子，全凭一股子冲劲，拦都拦不住。  
欧：相泽君…是个很可怕的人。  
相：（盯）  
欧：（完全没注意到被盯着继续说）但是非常有责任心，做事很有条理，也意外的温柔。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
相：第一次相遇吗，大概是在追捕某个犯人的时候吧。  
欧：应该是吧，不记得了。  
相：…无所谓了。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
相：很高大，虽然很吵，但是让人感觉很安心，而且好像整个人都在发光吧。  
欧：话很少…有点难以相处的冷漠。但是很认真负责，来无影去无踪的。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
相：我也不太明白，总之就是喜欢他吧。  
欧：…怎么突然这么直接啊。  
相：该您回答了，欧尔麦特桑。  
欧：啊，我喜欢相泽君莫名温柔的时候。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
相：太显眼也太固执了，完全不顾自己的安危…虽然这也是第一英雄必备的特质吧。  
欧：总是冷着一张脸，经常让我不知道他在想什么。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
相：还好吧。  
欧：感觉…还是不太合得来？  
相：现在还是这样吗？  
欧：有…一点点？

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
相：欧尔麦特桑。  
欧：相泽君。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
相：这样就很好。  
欧：不如叫我的名字试试看？  
相：…俊典？  
欧：（鸡皮疙瘩）  
相：那你要不要也叫叫我的名字。  
欧：消…消太。  
相：嗯。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
相：很明显吧，是兔子啊。  
欧：黑猫？可能更像黑豹吧…比较凶。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
相：我对挑礼物这方面实在没什么见解。  
欧：和猫有关的东西吧。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
相：猫。  
欧：只要是相泽君送我的我都喜欢。  
相：啊，真的吗。  
欧：（笑着点头）

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
相：严格来说有很多地方不满，但都不是什么值得提的事。现在很好。  
欧：希望相泽君可以坦率一些表达自己的感情，不要让我去猜了。

17 您的毛病是？  
相：很容易困，总是很想睡觉。  
欧：哈哈，应该蛮多的。

18 对方的毛病是？  
相：是蛮多的。  
欧：诶…  
相：但我并不讨厌。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
相：很多事情。比如不守时啦，对某个学生私心很重啦，手机铃很烦人啦…  
欧：可…可以了相泽君！  
相：喔。  
欧：感觉没有什么会让我不快的…

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
相：不清楚。我不会做令他不快的事的。  
欧：我也不知道做了什么会让他生气…相泽君真的很容易生气。  
相：是您太气人了。  
欧：（委屈巴巴）

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
相：同居。  
欧：（看向相泽）  
相：（叹气）…是恋人。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
相：约会？那次家访以后喝酒算吗？  
欧：不算吧，那个时候还没交往。  
相：喔，那就是后来去电影院那次了。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
相：还不错？感觉就是一起去看电影的气氛啊。  
欧：…还是挺让人害羞的。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
相：关系已经变好了很多，感觉是时候摊牌了，然后我就告白了。  
欧：有点突然…但我很开心。没想到我喜欢的人也喜欢我。  
相：也很出乎我的意料。  
欧：不是很好吗。  
相：嗯。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
相：不常去约会。又要当老师又要当英雄，很忙。  
欧：只要他回家来和我在一起就算做约会了。  
相：您还真容易满足。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
相：我不是很懂浪漫，亲自下厨可以吗？  
欧：找老师们过来一起给他个惊喜吧，然后回去再和他单独相处。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
相：我。  
欧：是相泽君。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
相：非常喜欢。  
欧：嗯…很喜欢。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
相：嗯。  
欧：（脸红）  
相：人家在问您问题。  
欧：…爱。  
相：声音太小了哦。  
欧：…相泽君！  
相：（笑）

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
相：他有各种方法让我没辙，挺头疼的。  
欧：是…是吗？  
相：嗯，连您自己都发觉不到。  
欧：相泽君叫我的名字我就很没辙了…

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
相：会找他好好聊聊。  
欧：会很难过吧…  
相：只是自己一个人难过吗？  
欧：嗯。  
相：（叹气）

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
相：没有什么原谅不原谅，既然已经不再恋慕对方，分手就好了。  
欧：完全没有想过这种问题…

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
相：我又不是没有经历过这种事。  
欧：我知道错了！…相泽君超守时的，不会迟到。

35 对方性感的表情？  
相：很多，尤其是在床上的时候。  
欧：…拜托不要说下去了！  
相：现在脸红又慌张的样子我也很喜欢。  
欧：相，相泽君性感的表情啊…大概是那样很有气场地对我笑的时候。  
相：怎么好像脸更红了。  
欧：错觉，是错觉！

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
相：他欲求不满的时候。  
欧：等等等一下！不是全年龄向吗？！  
相：没人说是全年龄向啊。  
欧：偷偷牵我的手和亲吻就足够让我心跳加速了…  
相：啊，您也太容易害羞了。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
相：只要和他在一起就很幸福了。  
欧：相泽君…  
相：嗯。  
欧：我也是。

39 曾经吵架么？  
相：应该不算吵架，吵不起来。  
欧：通常是意见不合的冷战。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
相：关于学生的教育问题之类，还有一些不是很重要的小事。  
欧：嗯。

41 之后如何和好？  
相：自然而然就和好了。  
欧：自然而然…吗。明明每次都是相泽君先…  
相：啊，拥抱和亲吻是恋人之间很普通的行为不是吗。  
欧：原来不是为了和好吗…  
相：也有一部分成分在里面。因为如果我不先有所行动的话您是不会迈出第一步的。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
相：如果真的有转世这种东西的话，希望。  
欧：希望。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
相：一直都能感觉到。  
欧：主动和我有肢体接触的时候。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
相：最大限度的妥协。  
欧：给他做爱心便当，和他一起回家。  
相：…在一起后才发现欧尔麦特桑意外的很人妻。  
欧：人妻…？  
相：是啊。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
相：明确提出分手，或者和别人在一起的时候。  
欧：说不清楚，总之是在感觉我对于他不再特殊的时候。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
相：向日葵。  
欧：罂粟花…  
相：好像说了不得了的品种啊，欧尔麦特桑。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
相：嗯。  
欧：有的。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
相：我的力量不足，没有办法完全保证他的安全。  
欧：同样的，我也是已经没办法保护相泽君和学生们了…只能被别人保护的感觉有点难过。  
相：您已经尽力了，是时候好好休息了。  
欧：话是这么说，还是有点不甘心啊。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
相：姑且算是秘密。  
欧：其实公开了也不是什么坏事吧。  
相：这会让我很困扰的，欧尔麦特桑。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
相：嗯。  
欧：我会努力的。  
相：努力？  
欧：努力再活久一些，一直和相泽君在一起。（笑）

开车预警

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
相：是攻。  
欧：…受。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
相：顺其自然，水到渠成。  
欧：相泽君他过于强势了…

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
相：很满意。  
欧：有点不满啦…  
相：哦？那下次换您来当攻试试看。  
欧：…真的吗？！  
相：假的。  
欧：呜…

54 初次H的地点？  
相：我家。  
欧：相泽君家里。

55 当时的感觉？  
相：还不错。  
欧：很奇妙…

56 当时对方的样子？  
相：很迷人，也很害羞，任人摆布。一看就没什么这方面的经验。  
欧：很帅气…也非常性感，感觉游刃有余的…

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
相：“您再不起床上班就要迟到了”。  
欧：“早上好，相泽君”。

58 每星期H的次数？  
相：不一定，我很忙。  
欧：嗯。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
相：每周一到两次吧，现在连每周一次都不是很能保证。  
欧：这种事…无所谓啦。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
相：很普通的，恋人之间的那种。  
欧：不，不然呢？！

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
相：大概是脖子。  
欧：一定要回答这种问题吗…？

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
相：他很多地方都很敏感，需要我一一列举吗？  
欧：拜托不要！  
相：那我倒是很期待您的答案。  
欧：我觉得是脖子和腰吧…

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
相：看起来清纯又色情，想把他吃干抹净吞进肚子里（笑）。  
欧：…好可怕！相泽君的话…很帅气，但有时候真的很魔鬼…

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
相：蛮喜欢的。  
欧：倒是不讨厌…

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
相：我家或者他家。  
欧：嗯…

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
相：家里就很好。不过或许以后可以在办公室尝试一下。  
欧：…有监控设备的吧？！  
相：啊，挡住就可以了。  
欧：什么…在说什么啊相泽君！

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
相：做完以后冲澡清理干净不是合理的常识吗。  
欧：嗯…之后。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
相：会有安全词之类的。一旦他接受不了我会立刻停下。他身体不好，我不想伤到他。  
欧：真的很会为我着想呢。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
相：发生过。  
欧：没…没有。我以前只顾着成为英雄根本没时间谈恋爱什么的。  
相：所以欧尔麦特桑的第一次给了我。  
欧：…不要说出来！

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
相：这不就是强x吗，反对，这是犯罪。  
欧：反对。

71 如果对方被暴徒强x了，您会怎麽做？  
相：会暴揍暴徒一顿再叫警察来处理。  
欧：一样。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
相：没什么不好意思的。  
欧：会…  
相：他全程都会很害羞。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
相：啊，看要做到哪种程度。  
欧：诶？  
相：但是答应之前我会先征求您的同意的。  
欧：我怎么可能同意？！有种被背叛的感觉…我的话是绝对不会答应的…  
相：我开玩笑的，欧尔麦特桑。  
欧：…并不好笑！

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
相：还不错。  
欧：不…不知道。

75 那麽对方呢  
相：很笨拙，但是也在尽力取悦我。  
欧：…很厉害。  
相：（笑）很厉害是什么意思，夸我猛吗，还是技术好？  
欧：（脸红）不要再问了！

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
相：叫我的名字。  
欧：…什么都不要说比较好。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
相：脸红着泪眼朦胧但又渴求地看着我。  
欧：自信又有点坏的笑容…相泽君认真笑起来真的很好看。  
相：这道题您答得很认真啊。  
欧：因为确实很好看啊。  
相：嗯，谢谢。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
相：不可以，这是出轨。  
欧：不可以。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
相：有。  
欧：诶？！是，是吗？  
相：但是您身体不好，我不想冒险。  
欧：如果相泽君真的很想试试，我也不是不可以…  
相：没有那个必要，您不用勉强自己的。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
相：不想做也没关系，不是什么必须的事情。  
欧：嗯。

81 您对强x怎麽看？  
相：是犯罪。  
欧：嗯，是犯罪。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
相：有时候会迫于他的身体原因不得不中止吧。  
欧：抱歉…  
相：没什么可道歉的，您的身体比较重要。  
欧：我的话…相泽君很体贴，不会让我觉得痛苦的。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
相：学校的洗手间隔间里。刚好上厕所遇到他，一时兴起就把他拖进去做了。  
欧：…真的很过分！  
相：很刺激不是吗，您也同意了，看起来还蛮享受的。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
相：有。我挺意外的。  
欧：…因为相泽君真的很辛苦，想让他稍微放松一下。

85 那时攻方的表情？  
相：（问欧鲁）我是什么表情？  
欧：看起来有点惊讶…然后突然就笑了。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
相：交往很长时间后有过一次类似的，在他毫无防备的时候什么都没说就把他摁在地上脱他的衣服…但是马上停下了。因为他露出了害怕的表情，我不希望看到他这样。  
欧：…这不算强暴吧？  
相：在我看来是。只要在您不情愿的情况下就算。

87 当时受方的反应是？  
相：没有很激烈的反抗和挣扎，但看起来很害怕，感觉快要哭出来了。从来没有见过他对我露出这样的表情。  
欧：因为真的很突然…我当时心情不太好，也没什么心情做那种事，相泽君真的吓到我了。  
相：真的很抱歉。  
欧：没事啦，不用道歉的。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
相：没有什么理想，欧尔麦特桑就很好。  
欧：嗯，相泽君也很好哦。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
相：嗯。  
欧：（点头）

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
相：有。比如捕缚布。  
欧：相泽君真的很喜欢用捕缚布…  
相：因为很好用。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
相：毕业以后。  
欧：…和相泽君交往以后。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
相：不是。  
欧：是他。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
相：嘴唇。  
欧：…脸和额头吧。  
相：欧尔麦特桑真的很纯情啊。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
相：最喜欢吻嘴，但其实哪里都很喜欢。  
欧：脸和脖子…

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
相：抱住他和亲吻他吧，感觉会起到安抚作用。  
欧：…取悦？  
相：您叫我的名字和努力配合我都算，虽然我知道您也没有刻意去做。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
相：能和他在一起很幸福之类的。  
欧：“相泽君好帅”…吧。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
相：一两次吧。我倒是可以多来几次没关系，但是怕欧尔麦特桑身体承受不了。  
欧：…诶，这样吗。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
相：我帮忙脱，他太害羞了。  
欧：嗯，我还不是很适应在别人面前把衣服脱光…  
相：还请您记住，我不是“别人”。  
欧：…嗯。

99 对您而言H是？  
相：很不错的事。  
欧：很不好意思…但是不讨厌。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
相：我爱你，欧尔麦特桑。  
欧：（吐血）好突然？！  
相：那相对的，您有什么想对我说的呢？  
欧：和相泽君在一起真的很幸福。  
相：好像不是这句吧。  
欧：…一定要我说出来吗？  
相：嗯，我很想听。  
欧：那…相泽君，我爱你。


End file.
